Far Away
by RottenApple47
Summary: Changjo ingin mengatakannya, tapi ia takut orang yang ia sayangi akan menjauh darinya. Akankah ia berhasil mengatakannya? Summary abal, Yaoi Fic, SongFict, Broken!ChangNiel slight!NieLJoe


**Author: **MiNamGirls

**Title: **Far Away (SongFict Version)

**Main Cast: **

Choi Changjo

Ahn Daniel

**Genre: **Romance, Angst

**Rated: T**

In case you go far away, in case you might dislike me

(Dalam hal ini kau pergi jauh, dalam hal ini kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku)  
I wanted to tell you but my lips

(Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu tapi bibirku)  
Would not move

(Tidak mau bergerak)

Mungkin setelah ini tak akan ada lagi diriku yang selalu mengisi kehidupanmu. Ah, bukan, maksudku kalian berdua. Kau dan kekasihmu.

Mungkin setelah aku mengatakan padamu yang sebenarnya kau akan pergi menjauh dan berbalik haluan menjadi tak menyukaiku bahkan membenciku.

Sejujurnya, dari hatiku terdalam, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu kupendam padamu dan selalu kurahasiakan padamu.

Tapi, entah mengapa bibir ini bahkan tak mau bergerak untuk mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Aku bodoh *tersenyum tipis*

Without knowing, I call your name

(Tanpa mengetahuinya, aku memanggil namamu)  
When I see you, my heart trembles

(Disaat aku melihatmu, hatiku bergetar)  
From the start, I was attracted to your eyes

(Dari awal, aku terpikat pada matamu)  
It's been a while since I started liking you

(Sudah lama sejak aku mulai menyukaimu)

Tanpa kuketahui, aku memanggil namamu bahkan setiap saat aku memikirkanmu. Hatiku selalu bergetar saat aku melihatmu.

"Niel. Ahn Daniel," sebutku dalam kesunyian. Andai kau tahu betapa inginnya aku menjadikanmu milikku.

"Apa selama ini kau tak menyadari betapa aku sangat mencintaimu, hyung? Apa kau tak menyadari tatapan mataku yang selalu menatapmu dengan penuh cinta?" tanyaku dalam kesunyian ini.

"Dari awal aku mengenalmu aku sudah terpikat pada mata indahmu. Dan itu terjadi sudah lama sejak aku mulai menyukaimu, hyung."

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil jaketku lalu segera pergi meninggakan rumah milik Niel hyung untuk mencari angin segar.

Honestly, I know you're too good for me

(Sejujurnya, aku tahu kau terlalu baik untukku)

If it's not you, I don't need any other boy, baby

(Jika itu bukan kamu, aku tidak membutuhkan lelaki lain, sayang)

Sejujurnya, dari hatiku yang terdalam kuakui kau memang sangat bahkan terlalu baik untukku yang bahkan tidak jelas hidupnya *tertawa kecil*. Dan mungkin, jika tidak aku tidak membutuhkan laki-laki lain, my Niel baby.

Do you really like that person?

(Apakah kamu benar-benar menyukai orang itu?)  
That guy doesn't know how to love you

(Orang itu tidak tahu bagaimana mencintaimu)  
I would be a better fit than that guy next to you

(Aku akan lebih baik daripada pria di sebelahmu)

Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku hari ini? Kau mengajakku berjalan-jalan denganmu dan kekasihmu itu?

"Ayo, Changjo kita jalan-jalan!" serumu riang. Aku hanya dapat memberikan senyum palsuku kepadamu. Dapat kulihat kekasihmu merangkulmu dengan perasaan bahagia.

Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya? Bahkan orang itu saja tidak tahu bagaimana mencintaimu. Karena hanya aku yang dapat mencintaimu bahkan lebih baik dari kekasihmu yang kini duduk di sebelahmu.

Do you really like that love?

(Apakah kamu benar-benar menyukai cinta itu?)  
I'll wipe away your tears for you

(Aku akan menghapus air matamu untukmu)  
Don't cry and come to me, but I know...

(Jangan menangis dan datang padaku, tapi aku tahu...)

Apakah benar kau menyukai cinta yang kekasihmu itu berikan? Bahkan kau rela membuang semua air matamu demi orang itu? Kau bodoh, Niel hyung!

Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi datanglah padaku. Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi, aku tahu...

In case you go far away, in case you might dislike me

(Dalam hal ini kau pergi jauh, dalam hal ini kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku)  
I wanted to tell you but my lips

(Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu tapi bibirku)  
Would not move

(Tidak mau bergerak)

Mungkin jika kukatakan semua yang aku rasakan selama ini mungkin kau akan pergi jauh dariku bahkan mungkin kau tidak akan menyukaiku.

Sejujurnya, aku sudah lelah menahannya. Ingin kukeluarkan semua beban ini. Ingin kuucapkan semuanya padamu. Tapi, bibirku bahkan tak mau bergerak.

In case you go far away, I am scared

(Dalam hal ini kau pergi jauh, aku takut)  
What if our relationship gets really awkward

(Bagaimana jika hubungan kita menjadi benar-benar canggung)  
And we grow far apart?

(Dan kita tumbuh berjauhan?)

Sungguh aku sangat takut jika kau pergi menjauh dariku.

Bagaimana jika hubungan kita menjadi canggung dan kita tumbuh berjauhan? Kau dengannya dan aku disini menunggumu menyadari perasaanku?

Aku akui aku memang lebih muda darimu. Dan itu membuatku takut menjauh darimu. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai nafasku yang jika tidak ada mungkin aku akan menjadi manusia tak sempurna.

Move now, just disappear because it's too hard to see you

(Bergerak sekarang, hilang begitu saja karena terlalu sulit untuk melihatmu)

If I let you go like this, I'll regret it forever

(Jika aku membiarkanmu pergi seperti ini, aku akan menyesali ini selamanya)

Anyone can see that guy is a bad boy who will make you struggle

(Siapapun dapat melihat orang itu adalah pria buruk yang akan membuatmu berjuang)

I'll treat you better baby

(Aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik, sayang)

My heart is bruised at the thought of you getting far away

(Hatiku terluka memikirkanmu jika kau menjauh)

But in your eyes, there's another guy

(Tapi dimatamu, ada pria lain)

I wanna break down, I wanna break down, I'm sorry

(Aku akan menghancurkannya, aku akan menghancurkannya, maafkan aku)

Aku akan bergerak sekarang lalu hilang begitu saja karena akan terlalu sulit untuk melihatmu lagi. Tapi, jika aku membiarkanmu pergi seperti ini, aku pasti akan menyesalinya selamanya.

"Kau masih mau lagi, Niel baby?" tanya namja itu. Kau mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ne, L. Joe. Aku masih mau lagi cakenya," jawabmu dengan nada mesra membuatku terbakar api cemburu.

Apakah kau tidak tahu? Dibalik sikap baiknya padamu semua orang mengetahui dia adalah pria buruk yang dapat membuatmu terluka atau bahkan berjuang mempertahankannya? *tertawa kecil*. Kau terlalu indah untuk mempertahankan laki-laki brengsek sepertinya. Aku akan memperlakukanmu jauh lebih baik dari kekasihmu itu.

Hatiku terluka saat kau pergi menjauh dariku. Aku memikirkanmu dan itu membuatku terluka. Tapi mengapa dimatamu hanya ada pria itu? PRIA BRENGSEK ITU, NIEL HYUNG?

Aku berjanji akan menghancurkannya. Jadi, maafkan aku, Niel hyung.

Do you really like that love?

(Apakah kamu benar-benar menyukai cinta itu?)  
You don't look happy

(Kamu bahkan tidak terlihat bahagia)  
I want you to be happy even just for a moment

(Aku ingin kamu bahagia bahkan hanya untuk saat ini)

"Saranghae, L. Joe," ucapmu tulus padanya. "Nado saranghae, Niel baby," balasnya.

Apa kau benar-benar menyukai cinta palsu darinya, Niel hyung? Kau bodoh, sayang.

Bahkan disaat yang harusnya bahagia ini kau sama sekali tidak terlihat bahagia. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa wajahmu menjadi agak murung, hyung? Ada apa?

Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia bahkan walau untuk saat ini saja. Kumohon bahagialah.

Do you really like that person?

(Apakah kamu benar-benar menyukai orang itu?)  
I'll wipe away your tears for you

(Aku akan menghapus air matamu untukmu)  
Don't cry and come to me, but I know...

(Jangan menangis dan datanglah padaku, tapi aku tahu)

Kini kudengar kau menangis. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa kau menangis.

"Changjo-ah. Aku sungguh tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Aku bahkan tak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi. Aku benar-benar bodoh kan, Changjo-ah?" suaramu terdengar serak dan membuatku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis karenamu.

"Biarkan aku menghapus air matamu, hyung. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi," ucapku sambil menghapus air matanya dan memeluknya. Memberinya kenyamanan agar ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Ia masih menangis bahkan kini terdengar lebih keras. Kumohon, hyung. Datanglah padaku dan aku akan menghapus air matamu.

In case you go far away, in case you might dislike me

(Dalam hal ini kau pergi jauh, dalam hal ini kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku)  
I wanted to tell you but my lips

(Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu tapi bibirku)  
Would not move

(Tidak mau bergerak)

Mungkin dalam hal ini kau akan pergi jauh dariku dan mungkin dalam hal inipun kau akan berbalik membenciku.

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu tapi entah mengapa bibir ini bahkan tak mau bergerak untuk mengucapkannya.

In case you go far away, I am scared

(Dalam hal ini kau pergi jauh, aku takut)  
What if our relationship gets really awkward

(Bagaimana jika hubungan kita menjadi benar-benar canggung)  
And we grow far apart?

(Dan kita tumbuh berjauhan?)

Aku akan sangat takut jika kau pergi menjauh dariku. Bagaimana jika hubungan kita menjadi sangat canggung?

Dan kita tumbuh berjauhan antara kau dan aku. Kau akan hidup dengannya dan aku hidup dengan keterpurukanku.

I don't know I I don't know

(Aku tidak tahu. Aku-aku tidak tahu)

I don't know what I'm feeling

(Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan)

I don't know I I don't know

(Aku tidak tahu. Aku-aku tidak tahu)

I don't know what I'm doing

(Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan)

Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Sungguh aku tak tahu, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh aku benar tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan.

I only know you alone

(Aku hanya tahu kau sendiri)  
If it's not you, I really might go crazy

(Jika itu bukan kau, aku sungguh mungkin akan gila)

Aku hanya tahu kau sendiri saat ini. Bahkan jika itu bukan kau mungkin aku akan menjadi gila.

Today, I want to tell you

(Hari ini, aku akan mengatakannya padamu)  
(I want to tell you but it's not easy)

(Aku akan mengatakannya padamu tapi ini tidak mudah)  
Today, I want to tell you

(Hari ini, aku akan mengatakannya padamu)  
I want to just say it but I know I can't do it

(Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu tapi aku tahu aku tak dapat melakukannya)

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu, hyung. Semua yang selama ini terjadi dan selama ini aku rasakan," ucapku akhirnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Changjo-ah?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan akan mengatakannya padamu, hyung. Tapi kurasa ini tak akan mudah bagiku dan kau, hyung," ujarku mengulur waktu. Jujur, sebenarnya aku sama seklai tak dapat mengatakannya. "Kumohon, Changjo-ah. Katakan semuanya padaku sejujurnya. Aku membutuhkan penjelasanmu, Changjo-ah," mohonnya padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjauh dari L. Joe, hyung. Dia hanya laki-laki brengsek yang ingin menyakiti hatimu saja, hyung. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku setelah kau mendengar ini, hyung. Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka. Kau terlalu berarti bagiku, hyung. Aku sungguh sangat menyukaimu. Ani, bahkan mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa jadinya aku tanpamu," ucapku dengan wajah tertunduk. Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Jujur, ini sungguh sangat menyesakkan bagiku.

I'm so frustrated, I can see that you're lost

(Aku sangat frustrasi, aku dapat melihatmu kini menghilang)

At the thought of being alone with you

(Berpikir sendirian denganmu)

I get happy – but actually I was surprised

(Aku sangat bahagia – tapi sebenarnya aku terkejut)

I didn't know that you weren't there by my side

(Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau kini tidak ada di sisiku)

(I want to be by your side every day

Every day, I want to hear your voice)

(Aku ingin di sisimu setiap hari. Setiap hari, aku ingin mendengar suaramu)

Without anyone knowing, come to me and hold my hand

(Tapa siapapun mengetahuinya, datang padaku dan genggam tanganku)

Aku sungguh sangat frustrasi saat ini. Kuihat kini kau menghilang dari hadapanku. Berlari dengan air mata menghiasi mata indahmu.

Kuhampiri dirimu yang kini menangis di bangku taman ini. "Aku sungguh sudah menyadari semuanya, Changjo-ah. tapi, jujur saja ini sungguh sulit bagiku untuk menerima kenyataannya," ucapnya dengan berlinangan air mata.

Aku sungguh tak tega melihat keadaannya saat ini. Aku memeluknya erat. Dapat kurasakan kaus yang kupakai kini basah karena air matanya. Kuelus surai coklatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Changjo-ah," panggilnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ne, hyung. Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Bantu aku," jawabnya.

"Bantu apa, hyung?" tanyaku padanya. Ia menatap mataku dalam.

"Bantu aku melupakan L. Joe. Bantu aku belajar mencintaimu, Changjo-ah." jawabnya lagi yang jujur membuatku kaget dan bercampur senang.

Aku memeluknya dan membisikkannya sesuatu, "Dari awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku ingin berada di sisimu setiap hari. Dan setiap hari aku ingin mendengar suaramu,"

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melangkah pergi dariku. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku saat kurasakan ia tidak ada disampingku.

Dan kini kami pulang dengan perasaan bahagia dengan tangan kami yang tertaut erat.

**-FIN-**

**A/N:** Huffth *elap keringet pake handuknya Changjo* selesai juga. Gimana SongFictnya? Jelek? Kalo menurut author sih iya xD.

Angstnya gak berasa ya? Author juga ngerasa gitu. Romancenya berasa gak? Endingnya gimana? *author kepo* xD. Oke deh author terima kritik saran kalian.

**Don't Forget To RCL^^**


End file.
